tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flynn
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller |uk/us_voice_actor= * Rupert Degas (2011-2012) * Ben Small (2013) * Glenn Wrage (2015) * Rob Rackstraw (2016-present) |nicknames=Big Red Wobbles |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation= * North Western Railway * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |basis=Oshkosh W800 ARFF |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Fire engine |fuel_type=Petrol/Water |configuration=4w |drivetrain=4X4 |wheels=8 (10 with trailers) |builder(s)=Oshkosh Trucks |year_built=1964 |railway=North Western Railway |company=Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} "Fiery" Flynn is a fire engine who is part of the Search and Rescue Team. He is equipped to operate both on road and rail, and is also accompanied with two types of trailers designed for rail and road usage respectively. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Flynn worked with Belle on the Mainland before they came to Sodor. Belle suggested to the Fat Controller that Flynn be brought to Sodor to help her fight fires. Flynn had instantly become popular with the engines on Sodor. Later on, Flynn and Belle helped Percy save Thomas and Kevin from Den and Dart at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Flynn also used his ladder to assist welders during the restoration of the Dieselworks. Flynn was criticised by Diesel for "just standing around looking fancy", but Flynn soon proved that he was really useful by rescuing Thomas and Mavis. Flynn usually runs on the rails despite being a road and rail vehicle. This was due to his wheels being nonoperational for a time. When they were repaired, he went on the roads and found himself wobbling all over the place, so he returned to the rails. However, after putting out a fire at a farmhouse, he regained his confidence in using the roads and was able to help Bertie and Butch. Later, some railway inspectors questioned whether the Fat Controller really needed two fire engines. Since Belle beat him to emergencies twice in a row, Flynn decided that he was not useful and sulked in his shed while Belle kept guard at a fireworks display at Ulfstead Castle. At the rescue centre, Butch arrived, telling Flynn that there was a fire at Brendam Docks. Flynn put the fire out, knowing now that Sodor really does need two fire engines. When the Search and Rescue Team was dispatched to save a stranded whale at Bluff's Cove, Flynn and Belle sprayed water on the stranded whale in an attempt to keep it wet. After Rocky fell off the tracks at Ulfstead Castle, Flynn, Belle, Butch and Harold came to lift him back onto the rails and they need to work together. They all agree and they all pull Rocky back onto the tracks. One summer, he and Belle were busy putting out fires caused by the boiling summer weather. They came across a stretch of buckled track, where Flynn suggested that Belle pour water on the rails to prevent further buckling, though Belle decided to keep her remaining water in case they came across another fire. This decision came back to bite her, as she later derailed on the buckled tracks while they were responding to an emergency. While he offered to help her, Belle urged him to continue on to the fire, which he was able to successfully extinguish. Personality Flynn is a "really red fire engine" who fights fires on Sodor and is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue team. He has both tyres and flanged wheels, meaning that he is capable of running on roads and on rails. Flynn is fast, fearless, and ready to fight any fire. He is popular with the engines and held in high regard all over Sodor, but his overly-enthusiastic bravado can lead to not listening to instructions amidst his racing about and result in him making mistakes. He can also be self-conscious about maintaining his fire-fighting hero status. Nevertheless, Belle and the rest of the Search and Rescue team are often there to support him and keep him on course. And, at the end of the day, Flynn always has it in him to prove that he is always ready to rescue, and is a really useful hero. Technical Details Basis Flynn is a hybrid design based on Tatra, Oshkosh, and Latil fire rescue vehicles. File:Flynn'sprototype.jpg|Flynn's basis File:FlynnBasis.jpg Livery Flynn is painted red with yellow lining, with the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre emblem on his cab doors in white. In several books, he is depicted with blue wheel arches. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2011 - Flaming Flynn * 2012 - Fiery Flynn!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), and Welcome Stafford (cameo) * 2013 - Toby to the Rescue and Too Many Fire Engines! * 2014 - Frozen Turntable * 2015 - Dusty Rusty (does not speak) Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Day of the Diesels - sixteenth season) * Ben Small (UK/US; seventeenth season only) * Glenn Wrage (UK/US; Toad and the Whale only) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; nineteenth season onwards, excluding Toad and the Whale) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding The Great Race) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; The Great Race only) * Fredrik Paasche (Norway; Day of the Diesels and seventeenth season only) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fifteenth - sixteenth season) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany) * Jacek Król (Poland) * Armando Coria (Latin America; Day of the Diesels - nineteenth season) * Juan Carlos Tinoco (Latin America; twentieth season onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * Between the fifteenth and sixteenth seasons, Flynn's water cannons were operated mechanically. However from the seventeenth season onwards, his cannons are worked by the firefighters, more accurately reflecting the operations of his basis. * Currently, Flynn and Skiff are the only multi-terrain characters in the franchise. * When Flynn arrived, it appeared that special road-rail transitioners were added especially for him, as they allow him to transition from rail to road in a matter of seconds. ** However, these have never been used since the seventeenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (two-pack with tanker; "Fiery Flynn"; two-pack with Butch as "Race to the Rescue") * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Wind-up (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (pullback; discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Capsule Collection * Motorized Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Racers Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Firestorm) * Adventures * Wood Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Convertible vehicles Category:4w Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters